EL DESTINO ELIGE POR MÍ
by Nekoo096
Summary: Esta historia es para decir como nos puede cambiar la vida en un instante, y como las personas que menos esperábamos nos pueden querer y/o amar SoulxMakaxKid
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Volví! Muchas gracias a esas personas que comentaron, hicieron que me diera más ganas de publicar más historias. Bueno, esta historia yo ya la había hecho hace mucho, solo que con otro personajes... Por eso es que es muy rara xD cambie demasiado algunas cosas... Pero quedó bien... Espero que les guste! Para que sepan de una vez es muy SoulxMakaxKid :33 Ambos me parecen demasiado sexys! *Q* A leer se dijo!**

* * *

Esta historia es para decir como nos puede cambiar la vida en un instante, y como las personas que menos esperábamos nos pueden querer y/o amar… Me llamo Maka Albarn, vivo en Death City, estudio en la preparatoria de Shibusen, ya voy a terminar este es el último año, y estoy demasiado cómoda aquí… Tengo dos amigas la primera se llama Tsubaki y la segunda se llama Chrona, somos muy buenas amigas desde pequeñas y toda la vida hemos vivido muy juntas.

En la preparatoria solo me juntaba con Tsubaki y Chrona, pero este año, conocimos a unos chicos llamados Black Start, Hero y Soul… Realmente me enamore de Soul… No lo sé, pero al momento en que lo conocí, me fascino ese chico, cuando iba a casa no dejaba de pensar en él. También conocí a dos chicas una era Patty y la otra era Liz, ellas dos son hermanas y ambas me cayeron súper bien, hoy van a decir los grupos ojala me toque con mis amigas…. Pero me temo a que me toque con Soul ya que me gusta….

Estábamos los ocho en el patio esperando la lista de los salones, cuando lo colocaron, todos emocionados miramos. Fui la primera en mirar.

-Y bien Maka… ¿En cuál te toco?

-10D Y ¿A ti Tsubaki?

-También.

-Chrona…

-Igual.

-Patty…

-10A

-Oh… Que mal… y ¿Tu Liz?

-¡10D!

-¿Black Start?

-Igual.

-Hero…

-También con ustedes.

-Soul…

-Con ustedes.

-Ósea que nos toco a todos juntos, menos a Patty.

-Sí… Pero bueno… Al parecer creo que me toco en la misma jornada.

-Esa es la ventaja.

-¡Sí!

Todos estábamos demasiado felices, mientras que nos dirigíamos al salón, nos despedimos de Patty y seguimos hacía el salón 10D. Estaba demasiado emocionada… El profesor ya iba a leer las parejas… Ya habían llamado a todos menos a mis amigos…

-Tsubaki con Black Start; Chrona con Hero; Liz con Chris y por último Maka con Soul.

-_"No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar con él?"-_Pensé.

-Bueno chicos, Estas son sus parejas de trabajo en mis clases, no admito que me digan quiero cambiar de pareja, pueden irse.

-Si Profesor- Dijeron todos en coro.

Rápidamente agarre de la mano a Tsubaki Y a Liz para llevarlas al corredor.

-¿podemos cambiar de parejas?

-No… Primero por que me toco con Black Start… Mi novio y segundo por que el profesor nos tiene anotados. –Dijo Tsubaki algo pensativa.

-¡Maldita sea!

-Ah… Pues yo sé que él te gusta… pero tienes que relajarte… ni que fuera primera vez que esta sola con él ¿o sí?

-Pues realmente… sí.

-Oh. Si que será difícil para ti… Pero mira el lado positivo, lo conocerás más.

-M… viéndolo de ese modo tienes razón.

-¡Exacto! Liz tiene mucha razón.

-Sí… No Falta que en todas las clases me toque con él.

-No creo que tengas tan mala suerte.

-Tienes razón.

-Bueno chicas, vamos a la siguiente clase.

-Sí.

Pasando todas las clases, pensaba en querer que me partiera un rayo, en todas me toco de pareja con Soul. No quería que fuera mañana… ya que mañana será el día en que trabajaremos en parejas y mi pareja era Soul, el chico que me gustaba demasiado pero yo no le gusto a él y lo peor que me pueda pasar es ser ignorada por el chico que me gusta. Finalizando el día fui con todos a mi casa incluyendo Soul. Quería que todos durmieran en mi casa, así que fuimos a casa de cada uno por la cosas para después rencontrarnos en mi casa, íbamos a dormir las chicas en mi habitación, pero los chicos hicieron guerra, ya que ellos también querían comodidad… entonces dormimos todos juntos en mi cuarto.

Tsubaki estaba demasiado apegada a Black Start, mientas que los demás hablaban de cosas que ni escuché, ya que estaba escuchando música relajadamente, hasta que llego Soul y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en mi cintura y mi espalda.

_Mi punto débil de… excitación es mi espalda, no me da cosquillas, lo que pasa es que cuando me tocan la espalda pasa una corriente eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo y por ello es que digo que me da cosquillas._

Continuando… él estaba haciéndome muchas "cosquillas"

-¡Soul! No por favor- Mientras reía.

-¿Por qué no te gusta que te hagan esto?

-Em… Es que me da muchas "cosquillas".

En ese momento, se levantó Liz para decir con mucha energía.

-Chicos ¿Por qué no hacemos algo para comer?

-¡Sí!- Dijimos todos en coro.

-Yo quiero hacer espagueti-Dije con mucha emoción.

-Oh, por dios, probaremos algo hecho por Maka. Viene el fin del mundo.

-Ah… Soul eres un idiota.

-Jajá. Bueno que comience el fin del mundo.

-¡Baka! –Y le di un Maka Chop.

Y comencé a realizar la cena. Estaba demasiado tranquila, no deseaba ver a Soul, ya que sabía que a él le gustaba una chica llamada Kim, y realmente no lo culpaba ya que ella era muy bonita y tenia muy buen estado físico, así que cualquier hombre se hubiera enamorado de ella, entonces ello me hacía sentir como la mujer más fea del universo, apenas estaba cortando las salchichas hasta que…

-¡Ah!-Cuando miré mi dedo vi que me había hecho una herida lo suficientemente profunda-_Demonios, ellos no se pueden enterar._

Y justo en ese momento apareció el chico que menos deseaba que apareciera… Soul.

-¿Qué paso?

Tomé un trapo y lo escondí detrás de mí.

-Nada… ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que me pareció a ver escuchado un grito que vino desde acá de la cocina.

-M… No te equivocas.

-¿Qué tienes a tras?

-Nada…

-Muéstrame.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Además que demonios te importa lo que me pasa; a ti solo te importa lo que le pase a Kim!

Lo sé, me pase, y con todo lo que le dije, es como si le hubiera dicho… "_Soul, le tengo celos a Kim y tú me gustas mucho"_ y me imagino que ese comentario le debió a ver dolido.

-¿Con que eso es lo que piensas?- Dijo en voz baja

Mire al suelo, y comencé a analizar lo que podía decir.

-Yo… -

Es ese momento no pude resistir, no me importo mi mano sangrando, no me importo mojarme. Me puse mis zapatos y rápidamente salí corriendo. Mis lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, mis suspiros con sus sonidos al caer. Ya me había alejado lo suficiente, y me imaginaba que él no era capaz de correr detrás de mí, ya que soy tan fea que ni le voy a importar, es más, le importo más a un perro que a él.


	2. Chapter 2

Estaba sentada en una escalera, mientras me seguía mojando, hasta que sentí que no estaba me estaba cayendo más agua; mire al cielo y vi una sombrilla, cuando vi quien la sostenía me sorprendí.

-Kid…

-Hola Maka.

En ese momento, no pude soportarlo y me lancé para abrazarlo, a pesar de que él y yo no nos hablábamos mucho.

-¿Por qué Kid? ¿Por qué me tenia que pasar a mi?

En ese momento dejo caer la sombrilla, y me correspondió el abrazo.

-¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa?

-Bueno…

Todo él camino hasta la casa de él, estuvimos en silencio… todo el tiempo sentía que él me miraba pero no quise prestarle atención. Cuando llegamos vi que no estaba su hermana menor.

-¿Dónde esta tu hermana?

-Ella… Fue a la casa de Papá.

-Y ¿Por qué no fuiste con ella?

-M… Pues porque mi padre dice que soy un rebelde.

-Lo siento.

-Tranquila… Y ¿Por qué estabas en la calle sola y llorando?

-Oye… A tu punto de vista… ¿Yo como te parezco? Pues Fea o bonita.

-Eres una chica muy linda, simétrica y lo que más encanta es tu personalidad. Pero ¿A que viene esa pregunta?

-No lo sé- mientras reía melancólicamente.

-Oh… Ya entiendo.

-¿Qué entendiste?

-Pues te gusta un chico, y tu crees que ese chico esta enamorado de otra chica que es mejor que tu, o bueno a tu parecer, y sin querer le dijiste que gusta de él o algo por él estilo y ni siquiera te quedaste esperando su respuesta o ¿No?

-Pues realmente tienes toda la razón…

-Y ese chico, es Soul ¿no?

-Sí… ¡Mierda! ¿Es que acaso no soy bonita que ningún hombre me ama, ninguno hombre me busca?

-Tu que vas a saber, puede que él no te busque pero hay chicos mejores que él.

Rostro mostraba alteración, como si eso le hubiera dolido y no entiendo porque le dolió eso.

-Kid…

-Lo siento, no debí hablarte de esa manera-se me acercó y me abrazo- ¿quieres comer algo?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo, hoy probaras las comidas de un chef simétrico. – Y comencé a reír.

Él comenzó a realizar la cena y si que se sentía un aroma delicioso que salía de la cocina. "_Al menos tú me ayudaste Kid"._

Cenamos, me di una ducha y me vestí ya que él me había prestado un una ropa, mientras que se secaba la mía.

-Y bien ¿vas a dormir acá?

-Pues si tu me lo permites… Es que realmente lo deseo, ya que deberían estar buscándome todos los chicos, incluyendo…

-¿Soul?

-Sí…

-De acuerdo, eso si, tu tienes que hacer mañana el desayuno.

-Claro que sí.

-Bueno… ve y duerme en la cama de mi hermanita, y siéntete como en casa.

-Claro.

Entre a la habitación de su hermana; era realmente hermosa, pintada de color rosa, con mucho peluches y fotos alrededor.

Me acosté y comencé a pensar lo que Kid me dijo "_Tu que vas a saber, puede que él no te busque, pero hay chicos mejores que él"_ ¿Acaso tiene la razón? ¿Acaso es mejor olvidarme de Soul y buscar chicos mejores que él? No sé que hacer.

Ya había pasado un buen rato, y yo no podía dormir, no dejaba de pensar en Soul y en Kid. Me levante, fui al baño y luego a la cocina para beber algo. Al momento escuche unos pasos, cuando me asome vi que era Kid, aun semidormido, sin camisa y con sudadera. Me sonroje demasiado; su cabello esta desorganizado por lo cual lo hacía ver demasiado sensual, me quede completamente paralizada, él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, hasta que dar completamente cerca de mi, sentía su respiración en mi oído.

-M… Necesitaba un vaso con leche. –Mientras que tomaba mi vaso de leche que tenia detrás de mí.

Después de tomar mi leche, se fue de nuevo a la cama, así que suspire de una manera aliviada.

Iba a ir de nuevo al cuarto de la hermana de Kid, hasta que escuche que él me llamaba.

-Maka…

-Em… ¿Sí?

-Si no puedes dormir en la cama de mi hermana, puedes dormir acá, pues si te sientes más cómoda.

¿Cómo demonios se dio cuenta que no podía dormir? Pensándolo bien seria bueno dormir con él ya que no soy capaz de dormir sola, y realmente necesito compañía.

-De acuerdo, dormiré contigo.

-Está bien. –Y se corrió un poco para dejar que yo me acostara.

-Oye Kid… -Dije sonrojada.

-Dime…

-¿Puedo… abrazarte?

-¿Abrazarme? ¿Por qué?

-Es que yo tenía un peluche… y siempre al abrazarlo me quedaba dormida. ¡Además! Te lo mereces ya que fuiste muy especial conmigo al ayudarme. – En ese momento comenzó a reír. – ¿Que es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Es solo que… no puedo creer que tengas diecisiete años y duermas con un peluche. -En ese momento me tomo de la cabeza para después darme un beso en la frente. –Y Lo de ayudarte fue con mucho gusto. –Para después abrazarme con fuerza, pero cariñosamente.

¡¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?! Hace dos horas estaba pensando en Soul, y ahora en este mismo instante estoy abrazando y durmiendo al lado de Kid. Pero… Realmente él es mejor que Soul… Si lo analizo bien, cuando estoy triste Soul al parecer ni le importa, es más ni siquiera es capaz de preguntar que me pasa, mientras que Kid siempre me ha preguntado que me ocurre e intenta consolarme…

A la mañana siguiente, sentí como si hubiera dormido en el cielo, estaba completamente relajada, cuando vi a mi alrededor; recordé que no estaba en mi casa, estaba en la casa de Kid y no en el cuarto de su hermana, sino en el cuarto de él, y no en otra cama sino que en la cama de Kid, así que me sonroje demasiado. Él ya no estaba en la cama, escuchaba cosas en la cocina, así que me imagine que él estaría allá, me levante, me di una ducha, me organice el cabello, me coloqué mi ropa y fui a buscar a Kid.

-Buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días Kid, ¿no se suponía que yo iba a preparar el desayuno?

-Lo sé. –Mientras reía. –Es solo que… Es incomodo hacer que la visita, que es una dama, haga el desayuno para un hombre como yo. Además quería que quedara muy simétrico.

-Bueno viéndolo de ese modo tienes toda la razón. –Mientras que reía.

-¡Oye! Al menos podrías decir algo como "Oh ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?"

Y Ambos comenzamos a reír demasiado.

-De acuerdo… Ya te voy a ayudar, pero necesito llamar primero a Tsubaki para que no se preocupe.

-Claro, pero realmente necesito tu ayuda, por que recuerda que debemos ir a tú casa para que pongas el uniforme y luego ir a la escuela.

-Si... Tienes toda la razón.

Tome el teléfono, y comencé a marcar a mi casa. Lo que mas deseaba era que no y contestara Soul.

-"¿Hola?"

Suspire aliviada ya que me di cuenta que era Liz.

-hola Liz, hablas con Maka.

-Dios mio estas bien, ¿se puede saber donde demonios estas? Todos estábamos muy preocupado por ti.

-lo siento mucho debí llamarte anoche, estoy en la casa de Kid.

-¿De Kid?

-si... Y ¿todavía está Soul allá? -dije evadiendo el tema.

-si... Pero desde que desapareciste, se puso muy extraño.

¿Extraño? ¡¿Porque demonios Soul se iba aponer extraño desde que me fui?! De todos modos no lo quise saber.

-¿quien sabe porque? Bueno te dejo que tengo que organizarme para ir por mi uniforme.

-bueno y nosotros también nos iremos al colegio nos vemos allá.

-claro.

Respire con alivio de que Soul no se iba a quedar o ¿si?

Fui directo a la cocina y allí vi a Kid, realmente estaba demasiado sexi.

-bueno ya hable con Liz. Ahora ve a bañarte mientras que yo termino de hacer el desayuno.

-de acuerdo- y me beso la frente.

Pensándolo bien... Kid y yo parecíamos novios, pero era obvio que no lo éramos, además me imagino que a él le debe gustar otra chica ¿no?

Seguí haciendo el desayuno, hasta al fin termine.

-¡Kid! El desayuno esta listo.

En ese momento, sentía un calor recorrer por todo mi cuerpo. Al frente de mi estaba Kid en boxes, con una toalla alrededor de su cuello y su cabello húmedo.

-¿me llamaste?

-yo...

-si tu...

-esta... Listo... El... Desayuno.

-oh de acuerdo. Ya me iré a organizar.

-ok...

Cuando se fue a su cuarto, mis pies perdieron el equilibrio por lo cual caí al suelo con la espalda apoyada a la pared. Suspiré profundamente para relajarme, me levante tomé mi desayuno y comencé a desayunar, aunque aun seguía traumada por lo que había visto.

Al momento apareció Kid de manera relajado.

-¡hola de nuevo! Y bien quieres que te acompañe a tu casa o nos vemos en la escuela.

-pues preferiría ir yo sola a mi casa. –mientras sonreía tímidamente. –Ya que necesito organizar mis cosas.

- de acuerdo, pero eso si déjame yo te llevo hasta tu casa y ya después me devuelvo para acá.

-claro que si Kid, eres muy amable. Muchas gracias.

-no hay de que Maka.

Y seguimos desayunando tranquilamente.

Cuando terminamos, nos colocamos los zapatos y Luego Kid me llevo a casa en su carro.

-de acuerdo aquí te dejo Maka, fue un gusto tenerte en mi casa.

-si... Muchas gracias Kid me salvaste la vida.

-no hay de que tu sabes que fue con todo el gusto.- y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

Abrí la puerta, me quite los zapatos, fui a mi cuarto, comencé a quitarme la chaqueta, ya me iba a quitar la blusa hasta que sentí que alguien me observaba, gire y vi a Soul allí sentado.

-yo... Maka...- dijo sonrojado- yo...

-¡Soul eres un maldito!- tome el libro que estaba y ya lo iba a golpear.

-¡espera! ¿Porque demonios me vas a golpear?

-¿como que porque? ¡No será por que estas en mi habitación!

-lo siento pero estoy acá leyendo un libro y no caí en cuenta de que estarías aquí tan pronto.

-m... De acuerdo. ¿Y donde están todos?

-ya se fueron.

-y ¿por qué no te fuiste con ellos?

En ese momento se levanto de la silla para hacerse frente a mí.

-¿por qué te fuiste ayer de esa manera?

-que te importa-susurre.

En ese momento me agarro de mis hombros, y me dijo con furia pero de manera suave al mismo tiempo.

-¿sabes algo? No se pero has estado demasiado rara conmigo, y no lo entiendo, ayer nunca entendí lo que me dijiste-¡bingo!-pero lo que me dolió fue que preferiste ir a la casa del infeliz de Kid que decirme lo que pasaba ¡¿acaso crees que no me preocupe?!

-pues no lo se, ¡no se porque demonios fui a la casa de Kid y lo siento mucho si te hice preocupar! ¡Pero sabía que si te lo decía, si te decía que estaba mal, de todos modos no te importaría! ¡Estoy segura que a ti no te importaría mi maldita vida de mierda!

No podía creer que había dicho eso, todas esas palabras salieron de mi boca por si solas, me arrepentí de haberlas dicho ya que estaba segura de que lo había herido demasiado.

-yo...

-Soul, realmente lo siento, no era mi intención haberte hablado así, no se por qué todos salió así de mi.

-tranquila... Creo que de cierto modo tienes toda la razón... Debo preocuparme mas por ti y bien muéstrame tu mano.-y se la mostré.-diablos, si que te enterraste bien eso, pero que te echaste que esta mucho. Mejor.

-Kid me lo limpio-error, no lo debí mencionar.

-con que él te lo limpio...

-si...

-¿A ti te gusta Kid?

-yo...- no sabia que decir por que realmente sentía algo por el pero en verdad amaba a Soul. –No, no siento nada por el, pero que tiene de malo que sienta algo por el.

- no, nada- dijo indiferente-. Solo preguntaba.

-bueno...

-de acuerdo te dejo que tengo que ir a organizarme, mas tarde nos vemos.

-ok.-Y se marcho.

Cuando cerro la puerta, no me aguante y comencé a llorar, no quería ver a Soul, no podía creer que se comportara tan indiferente conmigo, que no le importe yo que pensaba, me imagino que lo que él dijo de que se había preocupado era nada menos que mentiras.


	3. Chapter 3

Me quite la ropa, me coloque el uniforme y después me fui a la escuela.

Cuando llegue, vi que estaba Kid en la puerta principal de la escuela.

-hola Maka, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

No quería decirle que fue por que Soul estaba en mi casa.

-bueno... Es que estaba... Leyendo. Y me quede tan atenta que no me di cuenta y vi que ya estaba demasiado tarde y por ellos salí corriendo.

Kid me miraba no muy convencido pero aun así sonrió y me tomo del cuello para revolcarme el cabello.

-es que tenias que ser tan descuidada.-mientras ambos reíamos con ganas.

-Hola Maka, Hola ¡Kid!

-Hola Tsubaki.

-hola a todos.

-hola Chrona, Liz y Patty.

-Oye Maka-dijo Chrona inocentemente- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente?

-lo siento, es solo que yo tenia que...

-ella tenia que ayudarme con una tarea.-dijo Kid.

-si exacto, entonces estaba muy tarde y tenia que ir lo mas pronto posible. Por ello olvide decirles.

-oh de acuerdo.

-¿pero saben? El que termino ayudando fui yo.

-por que dices eso Kid -dijo Liz.

-pues... No lo se digamos-mientras me miraba-que yo termine explicando unas cosas.

-y fueron una cosas que realmente me fueron de gran ayuda.

-que bueno que ambos se ayudaran-dijo Tsubaki.

-si digo lo mismo.-dijo Chrona.

Todos estábamos riendo, mientras que Kid y yo nos abrazábamos, hasta que llego Soul y rápidamente nos separamos o bueno... Yo me separe de él.

Kid y Soul se miraban con demasiado rencor, al perecer no se llevaban para nada bien.

-bueno Soul...-dijo Liz-necesito que vayamos al salón ahora mismo-mientras lo tomaba de la oreja-chicas es hora de irnos, adiós Kid.

-adiós-dijo Kid.

-adiós Kid -dijeron todas en coro

-oye Kid -dije de manera seria.

-dime.

-¿por qué miraste de esa manera a Soul?

-¿como lo mire?

-pues con mucho rencor.

-yo no lo mire con rencor-mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¡claro que si!

-de acuerdo esta bien, si lo mire así pero era por que no lo se odio a ese chico.

-mm Kid si es por lo que paso ese día no tienes por qué odiarlo.

-esta bien, intentare no odiarlo.

-gracias- y lo abrace.-te dejo que ya es hora de irme a las clases.

-digo lo mismo.

-adiós

-adiós Maka-y nos dimos un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ya me iba a dirigir a el salón, vi que allí se encontraba Soul, al parecer me estaba esperando, me sentí un poco incomoda por lo que había ocurrido en mi casa pero aun así lo salude.

-Oye, ¿por qué no me saludaste cuando llegaste?

-lo siento.

-no hay porque.

-se nota que tu y Kid se quieren.

En ese momento me sonroje, no podía creer que Soul dijera eso con esa indiferencia.

-mm claro que si yo quiero demasiado a Kid.

-oh.

-bueno y por qué no vamos a el salón ya antes de que nos cierren.

-claro.

Y nos fuimos juntos.

Al final del día antes de que todos nos fuéramos Liz dijo con mucha emoción.

-chicos, ya que mañana es sábado, por que no vamos todos a cine. ¿No le parece?

-Claro-dijo Tsubaki- y ¿puedo huir con Black Start?

-claro.

- yo podría ir con Kid.

-claro- dijo Soul de manera retadora- y yo podría ir con Kim

-claro que si chicos, entonces mañana salimos a cine.

-¡si!-dijimos en coro.

Ya todos sea estaban marchando, yo ya me iba a ir hasta que Kid me tomo de la mano.

-¡hola!

-¡Kid! Y me lance para abrazarlo.

-ya te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mi.

-oh lo siento, realmente no te había visto.

-tranquila, bueno adiós.

-adiós Kid.

Me fui para mi casa, cuando llegue me sentía vacía, al parecer quería que Kid estuviera aquí, pero tristemente no era así. Me quite el uniforme, organice mi cuarto para después comenzar a hacer la cena.

Ya iba a empezar, hasta que sonó el timbre.

-¿quien será?-susurre.

Cuando abrí la puerta me lleve una gran sorpresa, era Kid, con sushi y algunas películas.

- ¡Kid!-lo abrace- ¿a qué se debe esta sorpresa?

-mm no lo se, es solo que quería estar con alguien ya que me sentáis solo, y que mejor persona que tu.

-oh que tierno, y extrañamente también pensaba en ti-tonta por que dijiste eso-quiero decir pensando en... Sushi! Si sushi.-y comenzó a reír.

-te delataste tu sola.

-¡yo no dije nada!-dije sonrojada.

-como sea-mientras reía.

-pero vas a dormir acá-mientras colocaba la cara de perro achantado.

-si tu me dejas.

-claro que si.-y lo abrace.

-de acuerdo, que comience la acción.

-¡si!

La estábamos pasando de maravilla, vimos películas, comimos demasiados sushi, reímos demasiado, realmente fue lo mejor.

-es hora de que durmamos.

-de acuerdo.

-ah y ¿Kid quería saber si tu mañana podrías ir a cine con nosotros?

-oh no, no puedo tengo que trabajar para conseguir dinero para la universidad, pero ¿tu te podrías quedar hasta las ocho?

-¿hasta las ocho? ¿Para que?

-pues bueno como no te voy a poder acompañar pues te daré un tiempo para ti y para mi, para que nos divirtamos.

-oh ¡Kid eres de lo mejor! Claro entonces te espero en la cafetería a las ocho.

-ok, oye tu nunca me dijiste cual era tu animal favorito

-es el gato.

-con razón era que te comportaba con una chica creída pero juguetona.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy creída.

-si tu dices.

-y... Cambiando de tema. Como acá no hay dos habitaciones tienes que dormir conmigo y ser mi peluche.

-pero...-dijo sonrojado-estas en tu casa, es decir, que tienes tu peluche.

-pues no, tristemente se me perdió, así que tu lo remplazaras.

Ya lo iba a abrazar hasta que él se me escapo.

-¡tonto! Ven aquí, lo peluches no corres.

-pies los de mi versión si.

Jugamos demasiado, que a finalizar quedamos demasiado cansados, así que nos quedamos dormidos en el sofá. Es decir yo sobre Kid.

Cuando desperté, vi que Kid ya no estaba así que me imagine que fue a la evaluación.

Me di una ducha, desayune, y luego fui a llamar a Tsubaki.

-hola Tsubaki.

-"hola Maka"

-¿ya te bañaste para ir al cine?

-"claro que si, es mas ya llame a todos y prácticamente ya todos están listo, así que nos encontramos en el cine a las 4."

-de acuerdo, yo voy a tu casa para que nos vayamos juntas.

-"bueno. Aquí te espero".

Me peiné, me cepille los dientes, me coloque los zapatos y me fui a la casa de Tsubaki. Quería contarle a Tsubaki todo lo que había pasado, ya que casi no habíamos hablado.

-¡hola!

-hola Tsubaki, ¿cómo estás?

-demasiado emocionada.

-me imagino...

-oye Maka, porque has estado tan rara estos días.

-buenos es que no te he contado nada.

-pues cuéntame.

-de acuerdo.- y comencé a contarle todo lo que había pasado.

-dios mio no lo puedo creer, entonces te gusta Kid, pero también te gusta Soul. Kid te trata mejor mientras que Soul te trata con demasiada indiferencia.

-si... Tú que dices... ¿Con quien debería quedarme?

-mm pues no lo se, por que la que va a estar con ellos serás tu no yo, además tú dices que Soul no siente nada por ti, solo porque no te hablas demasiado con él pero tu que vas a saber lo que el siente por ti.

-ah, a mi que demonios lo que está pensando Soul, él es un idiota que solo busca a Kim y cuando esta con ella, y eso si que es incomodo.

-si tienes toda la razón y Kid ¿si va a ir?

-no... Dijo que tenía la evaluación de la universidad.

-oh.

-pero… -dije felizmente- él me dijo que nos encontráramos en la cafetería, ya que me recompensara por no poder venir.

-oh Maka-dijo con estrella es sus ojos-¡ese es un ángel que te cayo del cielo!

Y comencé a reír, mientras pensaba en el.

-si, realmente es un ángel, es mi ángel.

-oh Maka sí que estas enamorada.

-pero el problema es que no se de quien.

-si esa es la cosa.

-bueno pero hoy será un día para pasarlo súper bien.

-¡si!

Al momento sonó el teléfono y era justamente Soul.

-¡hola Maka!

-hola Soul.

-dile a Tsubaki que ya todos están en el centro comercian así que yo iré por ustedes.

-bueno Soul.- y colgamos

-oye, Tsubaki que Soul ya viene por nosotros.

-bueno, me colocare los zapatos y salimos.

-de acuerdo.

Ya habíamos salido, y justo en ese momento había llegado Soul en su camioneta. Ambas nos montamos muy emocionadas al igual que Soul.

-bueno chicas preparadas para pasarla súper bien.

-¡claro que si!-dijimos en coro.

Ya habíamos llegado al cine, allí estaban Liz, Chrona, Kim, Hero, Black Start, Patty. Realmente extrañaba a Kid, pero eso no impedía mi diversión.

Lo que si era demasiado incomodo fue que Soul estaba demasiado coqueto con Kim al igual que ella con el.

Pero de todos modos lo ignore, a pesar de que tenía muchos celos.

Nos vimos una película de terror, Tsubaki todo el tiempo abrazaba a Black Start, Liz a Chris, Chrona a Hero y Soul a Kim. Yo me sentía demasiado incomoda al saber que ella estaba abrazando al chico que me gusta, así que trataba de concentrarme mas en la película.

Cuando termino, fuimos a ver algunas cosas, tenia demasiada ira, ya que siempre que le hablaba a Soul, él siempre me ignoraba y eso si que es ser hipócrita. No lo quería ver ni a la cara, ya quería que fueran las 8 para ver a Kid, ya todos se iban a ir, así que Kim se fue con ellos, en ese momento que ella se fue, Soul se dirigió a hablarme como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-¿vamos?

-no. -dije directamente.

-eh?

-yo me iré aparte.

-¿segura?

-si.

-si... -dijo Tsubaki- es que tenemos que buscar unas cosas para chicas.

-oh ya veo.

-de acuerdo adiós.

Se despidió de un beso en mejilla de Tsubaki y ya se iba a acercar a mí hasta que me aleje disimuladamente.

Primero me miro extrañado, al parecer quería preguntarme algo, pero se quedo callado y se fue.

-oye Maka, ¿porque estas así con el?

-¿porque crees? ¡Él es un idiota, siempre que esta con ella me ignora demasiado, intentaba hablarle y nunca me dijo algo! ¡Es una idiota!

-tranquila, yo sé que estas celosa, pero no para tanto.

Y echamos a reír.

-creo que tienes razón.

-¿y hasta que horas te dijo que vendría?

-a las 8 y apenas son las 7.

-ah, de acuerdo esperare contigo.

-¿segura?

-claro que si

-de acuerdo, si tu quieres.

-si.

Caminamos por todo el centro comercial. Estaba mis demasiado felices viendo ropa que cuando me di cuenta ya eran las 7:45 así que fuimos a la cafetería donde Kid y yo nos íbamos a encontrar.

-bueno Maka te dejo, ojala la pases bien.

-claro. Y muchas gracias por estar conmigo eres la mejor.

-lo sé, adiós Maka.

-adiós Tsubaki.

Después de que nos despedimos yo me senté, para comenzar a pensar. A los cinco minutos apareció Kid con una caja en sus manos, al parecer era valiosos ya que la trataba con mucho cuidado.

-¡hola Kid! ¿Como estas?

-hola Maka, estoy bien, ¿me demore mucho?

-claro que no, y ¿que es eso?

-es una sorpresa, me la tienes que recibir ya que te la doy con mucho cariño.

-claro, pero primero me la tienes que mostrar no ¿crees?

-si tienes razón.

En ese momento cuando abrió la caja, me sorprendí demasiado era el mejor regalo que me habían dado en todos estos anos. Era un hermoso gato bebe, color negro con líneas blancas, y sus ojos Dorados. Aunque viéndolo bien se parece mucho a Kid, lisa palidez, los ojos, la ternura de su rostro.

-oh! Es hermoso-mientras lo acariciaba-pero no te costó demasiado, se nota que es de raza.

-pues no… Un amigo tenía una gata de esta raza y ella estaba embarazada así que le pedí un gatito para ti.

-oh, eres lo mejor, y me lance para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-bueno y ¿como lo vas a llamar?

-pues, lo llamare Kid.

-¿Kid? Y ¿por que como yo?

-pues... Es que primero es que es igualito a ti. Y segundo es que... No lo se, me dio por llamarlo así.

En ese momento él se acercó tan rápido que apenas me pude dar cuenta de que sus hermosos labios estaban unidos con los mio.

No se por qué pero eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi corta vida, sus labios eran placentero, eran cálidos, suaves sinceramente eran hermosos. No tarde en cerrar los ojos, ya que quería que se colocara mas apasionado.

Nos separamos por la falta de aire, abrí lentamente los ojos y vi que él estaba demasiado sonrojado, sonreí y aun con el mini Kid en mis manos me lance para besarlo.

El no tardo en corresponderme, comenzó a morder mi labio inferior, y por el dolor abrí un poco los labios así que incrusto su lengua para comenzar a juguetear con la mía. Un calor demasiado excitante comenzó a rondar por todo mi cuerpo, pero realmente me sentía fascinada con esa sensación.

Al separarnos ambos sonreímos. Estábamos demasiado felices.

-Kid, eres lo más especial de mi vida-susurre.

-tu también lo eres.- y nos volvimos a besar. -¿oye Maka quieres venir a mi casa?

-claro me encantaría. Pero ¿puede ir mini Kid no? -Mientras lo acariciaba y el maullaba,

- claro que si.

-y ¿tu hermana esta allá?

- si... Además no lo se quiero que te conozca.

-¿seguro?

-si...

-¡de acuerdo!-dije con emoción.

-oye Maka, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Esa pregunta me sorprendió, aunque ¿ya no lo somos?

-¡claro que si tonto! ¿Porque crees que me lance a besarte tonto?

-tienes razón.

Y nos fuimos hasta la moto, tomados de la mano y cargando a mini Kid.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuando llegamos a la casa de él, su hermana se lanzo fuertemente para abrazar a Kid

-¡hermanito!

-hola hermanita, ¿como estas?

-bien hermanito, mientras tu no estabas hice todas la tareas del colegio y organice mi cuarto.

-que bueno hermanita, por eso cenaremos lo que tu quieras.

-¡cenaremos fideos!

-claro, y hermanita ella es mi novia Maka.

-mucho gusto Maka, me llamo Ling.

-mucho gusto Ling.

-oh, ¿ese gato es tuyo?

-si, se llama Kid.

En ese momento miro picaronamente a Kid.

-es hermoso, y sabes si tiene un parecido a Kid.

-si lo se, y ¿cuanto anos tienes?

-tengo siete la otra semana cumpliré ocho.-dijo emocionada.

-que bueno Ling.

Toda la noche la pasamos supremamente bien, jugábamos con Ling y con mini-Kid. Cenamos, escuchamos música, hicimos de todo.

-oye Maka...

-dime Ling.

-¿puedes contarme un cuento?

En ese momento mire a Kid y el con una gran sonrisa asintió.

-claro Ling.

Y fui al cuarto de ella para acostarla y contarle un cuento, mientras quedaba dormida. Hasta que al fin se quedo dormida, la acobije, le apague la lámpara y cerré la puerta, para después ir al cuarto de Kid.

-¿ya se quedo dormida?-pregunto.

-si, se durmió fácilmente.

-oh que bueno, pero es extraño que te haya pedido que le contaras un cuento, la única persona que alguna vez le conto un cuento fue a mama, yo intentaba pero ella siempre se negaba, mi padre también intentaba y ninguno pudo contárselo.

-que extraño.

-oye tu pareces su papa.

-¡¿que?!- dijo sonrojado.

-si es que te preocupas tanto por ella, que pareces su padre.-sonrió melancólicamente

-recuerdo una vez que estábamos mi hermanita y yo acá en esta casa, pues ya mi madre había muerto, y ella me dijo, te quiero papi, en ese momento comencé a llorar y la abrace fuertemente, no quería que me llamara papa, ya que la única que estuvo a nuestro lado era mama, nuestro padre nunca estaba, siempre estaba en su trabajo. Por eso no quise vivir con él. Entonces me dolió eso.

-lo siento mucho, no era mi intención hablarte de ese tema.

-ya que,-comenzó a reír-de todos modos algún día te ibas a enterar.

En ese momento comenzaron a bajar lagrimas de su rostro, me sentí realmente culpable por haber hablado del tema con el.

- Kid... Yo...

-no, lo siento-comenzó a reír-es solo que el recordar duele. Pero no te sientas culpable-demasiado tarde.-pero...-se seco las lagrimas-olvidemos todo esto.

-de acuerdo.

Al instante, me tomo de la cintura, él se acostó en la cama y me fui con el, hasta quedar sobre el.

-¡¿tonto, que estas haciendo?!

-quiero tenerte conmigo.

-eh?

-antes de este día, quería hacer muchas cosas contigo y una de ellas es esta, pero no podía ya que no eras mi novia.

-y... ¿por qué?... Esta-dije sonrojada.

Encogió sus hombros.

-no lo se, era un capricho.

-pero...-. En ese momento me beso.

-no hagas tantas preguntas.-susurro.

Cada beso era más y más apasionado, pero de todos modos se sentía muy bien, ya que hace mucho tiempo no me besaba con alguien.

Al día siguiente, nos despertamos muy emocionados, con demasiada energía, así que decidimos ir a un parque de diversiones con Ling.

Nos bañamos, desayunamos y nos fuimos caminando hasta mi casa para yo cambiarme.

Entramos a mi casa, ellos se hicieron en mi cuarto para ver televisión, mientras que yo me cambiaba.

-oye Maka, creo que deberías llevar ropa a mi casa, pues para que no estés viniendo cada vez que amaneces en mi casa.

-si... Creo que tienes razón.

-si, ¿ya estas lista?

-espera un momento y ya nos vamos.

-de acuerdo.

Me lave los dientes, me peine y luego fui al. Cuarto para que nos fuéramos.

Ya cuando habíamos llegado, vimos que había muchas personas pero aun así estaba demasiado emocionado.

Nos montamos a todos los juegos, así que comimos algo para luego irnos. Nos fuimos en un taxi, primero me dejaron a mí en mi casa y luego ellos siguieron derecho.

Estaba demasiado feliz, no podía creer lo que había pasado, me había besado con Kid, el me dio un gato, y había conocido a la hermana de Kid. Ling. Todo fue perfecto y ojala siga así.

Primero me dejaron a mí en mi casa, para después ellos irse a su casa.

Todo el tiempo Ling estaba demasiado apegada a mi, realmente me parecía demasiado extraño ya que Kid me había dicho que ella no era así, además que con el. De todos modos eso me hacia demasiado feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté muy emocionada aunque incomoda ya que no quería ver a Soul. Sentía un odio a él, no podía olvidar lo hipócrita que fue el sábado. Pero gracias a esa maldita hipocresía, mi rabia se desahogo en el beso entre Kid y yo. Me sentía extraña cada vez que pensaba en ese hermoso momento, me fascino el momento en que el robo un beso de mis labios y después haber colocado una cara de perro achantado. Y cuando conocí a su hermosa hermana... Todo fue espectacular. Y... Yo... Estaba... ¿Enamorada? ¿Yo? ¿Sintiendo este tipo de cosas? ¿Acaso estoy loca? Las cosas realmente sucedieron de la manera que menos esperaba, y con las personas que menos esperaba.

Me Bañe, desayune, y me termine de organizar para salir de la casa, cuando abrí la puerta vi que allí estaba Kid. Me emociones demasiado; me lance a abrazarlo, pero el rápidamente me beso, me sonroje demasiado ya que no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas a, pero aun así le correspondí.

-estas hermosa.

-gracias... ¿Y como esta Ling?

-esta demasiado bien, dijo que me case con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo.

-¿casarte?

-es que ella cree que cuando yo digo novios, me refiero a matrimonio.

-oh que tierna es.

-lo se, pero sigo pensando en que es extraño que ella hubiera estado tan, apegada a ti.

-puedo decir lo mismo, pues como tu me habías dicho lo de el cuento.

-si... ¿pero sabes? Tú eres parecida a nuestra madre.

-¿hablas en serio? Espera que no sea que somos familiares.

-no tontita, me refieran a que te comportas igual que nuestra madre, tienes la misma voz de delicadeza pero de valiente al mismo tiempo. El mismo rostro de inocente, pero que se ve sufrimiento escondido.

-¿enserio muestro sufrimiento?

-si... Y quiero ser esa persona que quite ese rostro de sufrimiento.

-y estoy segura de que lo vas a hacer.

-que bueno...- Y nos besamos.-Maka... Te amo.

- y... Yo... A ti.-dije de manera nerviosa.

-que bueno...-y nos volvimos a besar. -bueno es hora de que vayamos a la escuela antes de que cierren.

-¡si!- dije emocionada.

Nos montamos en la moto, para después ir a la escuela.

Cuando llegamos, nos quitamos el casco, vi que Kid tenía una cara de malo, mientras sonreía.

-¿porque tienes esa cara?

-tu y yo somos novios ¿no?

-si... ¿Y?

-se le voy a restregar en la cara de Soul.

-¡¿porqué de Soul?!-dije sonrojada.

-no lo se.

-tonto.

En ese momento el me abrazo inesperadamente y me beso.

Cuando vi de reojo, vi que al lado estaba Soul. Pero de todos modos quería ponerlo mas apasionado. Quería que sufriera como yo sufrí todo el momento que abrazaba a Kim.

Cuando nos separamos, comencé a reír tímidamente.

- Kid, eres un tonto

-lo se, ¡pero se siente genial! Que lo manda a ser tan estúpido y no luchar por ti.

-pues no será ¿por qué No le gusto?

-no lo se... Pero bueno estoy muy feliz por haber hecho esto.

Y ambos echamos a reír. En ese momento apareció Tsubaki con una gran sonrisa.

-¿son novios? ¿No? ¿Como fue? ¿Donde fue?

-relájate Tsubaki-dije sonrojada.

-pues...-dijo pensativo Kid-primero le regale un gato, después la bese, me dio pena y ella me beso.

-guau, ¡¿así de corto fue?! ¿No hicieron algo mas?- en ese momento me sonroje demasiado, ¿que demonios estaría pensando Tsubaki?

-pues si...-dije mientras que recodaba la sensación de cada segundo.- eso fue todo lo que paso.

-pero bueno... Por fin son novios, y... Kid...-mientras miraba picaronamente.-como besa Maka?

-¡Tsubaki!-grite demasiado avergonzada.

-pues...

-¡Kid!-mientras que ambos comenzaban a reír.

-claro que si, ella besa muy bien, pues es demasiado tímida para besar, pero así es que me gusta.

-yo no beso tímidamente.

-claro que si.

-¡no!

-¡si!

-¡que no!

En ese momento me beso. Al segundo de separarnos comenzó a reír al igual que Tsubaki.

-si, Kid tienes toda la razón besa tímida.

-¡si!

-¡tontos!

-bueno chicas las dejo que tengo que ir al salón.

-¡de acuerdo! Adiós Kid.

-adiós Tsubaki.

-adiós Kid.

-adiós Maka - y nos besamos.

Cuando se marchó vi que Tsubaki me miraba picaronamente.

-¿por qué me miras así?

-¿sabes? Creo que amabas más a Kid, pero nunca te diste cuenta.

-pues realmente no lo se, pero lo que si se es que estoy demasiado feliz por todo lo que ha pasado.

-puedo decir lo mismo. Pero ¿como se lo tomara Soul?

-pues... Él ya se entero.

-¡¿que?!¿Acaso estas bromeando? Y ¿como se entero?

-pues... Kid quería restregarle en cara de que estaba saliendo conmigo así que cuando vio a Soul rápidamente se lanzó a besarme y yo lo seguí.

-guau, ¡que malos son!

-lo se- y echamos a reír.

-bueno será mejor ir a clases y contarles todo lo que ha pasado.

-claro que si...

Y nos fuimos al salón, le contamos a las chicas, por lo cual se emocionaron demasiado, pero el que no me hablaba era Soul, en todas la clases que me tocaba con el, no me dijo ni la mínima palabra. Y eso si que era demasiado incomodo, es como si yo le hubiera hecho algo lo suficientemente malo, y no fue así. Estaba demasiado cansada, así que fui sola a mi casa ya que Kid tenía que trabajar, cuando llegue vi a Ling al frente de mi puerta, sentada.

-¿Ling que haces aquí?

-te extrañaba mami.

Esas palabras entraron en mi corazón. Ling estaba apunto de dormirse, así que la cargue, le preste una camisa y unos chores y después la acosté en mi cama para luego yo acostarme al lado de ella y acariciar su cabellera.

Pasando dos horas escuche la puerta, así que me levante delicadamente para no despertar a Ling fui a abrir. Cuando abrí, vi que era Kid, demasiado preocupado y me imagino que el no sabia que Ling estaba aquí.

-¿Kid? ¿Estás bien?

-no... No sabes donde esta mi hermana, cuando llegue vi que no estaba y tampoco esta en la casa de sus abuelo y...

-tranquilo Ling esta aquí.

-pero ¿como que esta aquí?

-pues si cuando llegue de la escuela vi que Ling estaba sentada al frente de la puerta de mi casa y ya estaba semidormida así que la acosté en mi cama.

En ese momento el me abrazo fuertemente mientras sollozaba en silencio. No quería preguntar que le pasaba ya que sabía que era. Así que le correspondí el abrazo, mientras le acariciaba la cabellera.

Entro a mi casa y nos sentamos en el sofá, el respiro profundamente para después mirarme.

-Maka, desearía estar toda mi vida contigo, y no hacerte sufrir como nuestro padre lo hizo conmigo, quiero que me ames demasiado, que ame a mi hermana, realmente deseos demasiadas cosas contigo.

- Kid... Tu sabes que yo te amo, y a pesar de que apenas conozco a tu hermana siento que ella es algo mio, es como mi hija, y realmente deseo estar contigo toda la vida.

-eso era lo que quería escuchar de ti-y me beso de una manera apasionada.-te amo-susurro.

-y yo a ti.-y nos volvimos a besar.

Nos quedamos dormidos en el mueble, yo sobre el hombro de Kid y el sobre mi cabeza.


	5. Chapter 5

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté vi que Ling estaba a mi lado abrazándome, mientras que Kid se encontraba en mis piernas dormido al igual que Ling. Me levante de manera delicada para no despertarlos, para después ir a darme una ducha.

Estaba saliendo de la ducha muy tranquilamente, me seque la cabellera, me coloque mis interiores para después colocarme la toalla. Cuando salí con los ojos cerrado mientras me acomodaba la toalla del cabello, choque con alguien y ese alguien era Kid, quien cayó sobre mí.

-Auch! Eso me dolió.

Cuando mire para ver el que estaba sobre mi, vi lo ojos de Kid, estaban como unos platos, su rostro parecía un tomate.

-ah?

- Kid, estas completamente rojo.

En ese momento recordé que tenía toalla, así que rápidamente salte, sentí un calor en mis mejillas.

-yo...

-yo...

Ambos estábamos demasiado sonrojados, sin ninguna palabra que decir.

-ya voy a salir-dijo Kid de manera nerviosa.

-de... Acuerdo.-y salió de la habitación.

Realmente esta demasiado apenada y pues me imagino que el también.

Me organice para después ir a la cocina, cuando llegue a la cocina vi que allí estaban Ling con Kid haciendo el desayuno, se veían demasiado tierno. Parecía un padre.

Me acerque y lo bese. Al momento vino su hermana para abrazarme fuertemente.

-¡hola Ling! ¿Como estas?

-hola Maka, estoy demasiado bien, realmente tu cama es muy cómoda.

Decía mientras colocaba una cara de pensativa.

-que bueno que hayas dormido tan bien.

-si... Hermanito, nos esperas un rato.

-claro hermanita.

En ese momento me llevo de la mano hasta mi cuarto.

-Maka... ¿Sabes? Mi hermano en verdad te ama. -en ese momento me sonroje demasiado, recordé la noche anterior todo lo que él me había dicho.

-pero… Porque dices eso tan inesperado.

-pues...- en ese momento me miro con ilusión- quiero que te cases con mi hermano y seas como mi mama y vivamos juntos.

-¡¿que?! Ling, ¿por qué estas diciendo todas esas cosas? -dije demasiado apenada.

-no lo se... Es solo... Que te quiero como mi mami.

-mira... -comencé a pensar- si tu hermano me pide matrimonio, pues yo le diría obviamente que si, pero aun no ya que él no me lo ha pedido y... Hay que esperar que se termine este año ya que recuerda que tu hermano se gradúa.

-¡si lo se! -dijo emocionada- que le darás de regalo.

-no lo se... Tengo que pensar.

-yo quiero hacerle una cena.

-¡buena idea!

-de acuerdo, entonces esto queda entre nosotras dos.

-claro que si Ling.

-bueno ye dejo que me tengo que ir a la escuela.

-de acuerdo pero primero vamos a comer el desayuno de tu queridísimo hermano.

-¡si!

7 meses después…

Estaba demasiado feliz, tenia una relación fascinante con Kid, me llevaba muy bien con su hermana y ya no me preocupaba lo que decía Soul.

Era un día común, Kid había ido a trabajar así que después de que yo saliera de la escuela iba a ir por Ling para quedarme con ella un rato.

Ling y yo estábamos organizando la mesa hasta que sonó el timbre, así que Ling fue a abrir y era Kid.

-¡Hermano!-Grito Ling con mucha emoción.

Salí de la cocina para saludarlo pero vi que no estaba tan feliz; así que me acerqué.

-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?

-Luego te digo. –mientras miraba a Ling.

-Oh, de acuerdo. –Y nos besamos.

Después terminamos de hacer la cena, cenamos todos juntos, hice dormir a Ling para después ir a la sala y hablar con Kid.

-¿Y bien que ha pasado?

-Bueno, es solo que me han asignado un puesto en el ejercito; yo no quería pero dijeron que era mi obligación quiera o no.

-Pero… Pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Y si dices que estas casado y tiene una hija?

-¡Lo intente! Pero de todos modos me dijeron que era mi obligación. –En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a rotar por mi rostro.

-¿Cuándo te vas?

-Mañana por la noche.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Por qué tan pronto?

-No lo sé.

En ese momento, vino una imagen de Kid y yo teniendo… intimidación. Pero pensándolo bien, seria bueno, ya que yo amo a Kid; y ya llevamos siete meses juntos y no se hasta que día se quedara allá no se cuando, no sé que día, no sé que mes, no sé que año… La persona que más amo se ira.

- Kid... –Dije sonrojada.

-¿Sí?

-¿Alguna vez, has pensado en tener intimación conmigo?

En ese mismo instante Kid se sonrojo demasiado.

-Eh… Yo… Sí, quiero decir que…

No lo deje hablar ya que me lancé para besarlo, nos besamos apasionadamente, no me temía a quedar en embarazo ya que yo tomaba anticonceptivos. Estábamos acostados en el mueble besándonos apasionadamente, al comienzo Kid estaba muy tensionado, pero después fue calmándose y seguir ese beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban mientras que ambos gemíamos con pasión.

El comenzó a quitarme la blusa, acariciaba mis pequeños pechos sobre el sostén, yo gemía suavemente, para después quitarle la camisa, aun seguíamos besándonos hasta que él bajo por todo mi cuello, para comenzar a quitarme el sostén. No tuvo mucho problema ya que un día que muy común se me había soltado el sostén en el cine y no estaban mis amigas para ayudarme así que le dije a él y por ello él ya sabía como soltar y poner mi sostén. Tenía ya mucho miedo, ya que sabía que eso me iba a doler demasiado por ser virgen. Comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, mientras me besaba apasionadamente, sentía como si estuviera en el mismísimo paraíso y con ángel a mi lado. Sentía que cada Angulo que el recorría, lo hacia con delicadeza, como si tuviera temor a lastimarme y eso si que mas me hacia feliz, ya estábamos completamente desnudos e íbamos a empezar la acción, abrí un poco mis piernas mientras que él se acomodaba, me miraba de manera dudosa pero yo le hice una sonrisa y asentí, así que él también sonrió al entrar respiro profundamente, me imagino que a él también le dolió demasiado ya que él también era virgen, nos besamos tiernamente, para después comenzar la entrada y la salida, ya estábamos a punto de llegar a las galaxias y cuando al fin llegamos, ambos gemimos con pasión.

Kid se acostó a mi lado, ambos respirábamos fuerte pero al mismo tiempo sonreíamos.

-Maka…

-Dime.

-Prométeme, que si llegas a tener novio, jamás te olvidaras de mí.

-Te lo prometo, siempre estarás en mi corazón.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, vi que tenía mis interiores y una camisa de Kid, me levante, doble las cobijas, y fui a ver si Ling ya estaba despierta, pero aun seguía dormida. Después lave mis dientes, para luego ir a la concina.

-Muy buenos días Kid.

-Muy buenos días Maka ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Súper bien. –Dije sonrojada, mientras recordaba lo que había pasado aquella noche. – ¿Y tu?

-Excelente. –Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- Kid… Ya le dijiste a Ling que tu…

-No… tengo que decirle hoy mismo.

-De acuerdo…

En ese mismo instante apareció Ling con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Buenos días! Para la pareja más hermosa del mundo.

-Buenos días Ling. –Dijimos en coro.

-Hermanita… Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.

-Pues dime hermanito.

-De acuerdo… Ling… Me iré de la casa, y tú te quedaras con Maka.

-¿Por qué? –Dijo con sus ojos llorosos.

-Conoces el ejército ¿no?

-Sí… Pero eso que tiene que ver.

-Pues bueno yo tengo que dar servicio al ejército.

-Pero... Eso significa que te demoraras demasiado, por favor hermanito no vayas.

-lo siento hermanita, realmente yo no quería ir pero tuve que hacerlo.

En ese momento Ling comenzó a llorar fuertemente, mientras abrazaba a su hermano. Kid sollozaba en silencio, en ese mismo instante recorre lo que había ocurrido anoche así que por más que lo intentara, no era capaz de llorar ya que tenia por entendido que Kid hizo eso para dejarme recuerdos, y esos recuerdos siempre me harán sentirme amada por primera vez, de una persona a quien no conocía. Sonreí y me fui a la cocina para terminar de hacer el desayuno.

Pasando un tiempo, todos desayunamos, nos organizamos y fuimos a llevar a Ling a la escuela. Yo no iba a ir a la escuela ya que quería aprovechar el último tiempo con Kid.

-¿Sabes? Me gustaría irme a bañar. -dije con el rostro pensativo.

-Pues siéntete como en casa. –Sonrió.

-O... Si quieres vienes conmigo.

-Em... Yo...claro, me encantaría. –Dijo sonrojado.

-De acuerdo. –Dije emocionada.

Primero entre yo a la bañera, estaba solo con lo interiores que cubría la parte de abajo.

-¡Ya puedes entrar!

-De acuerdo.

En ese momento, quede sorprendida, él estaba en bóxer y a pesar de que no era la primera vez que lo veía así, me impresiono demasiado, estaba completamente sexi, su cabello estaba desordenado, su rostro completamente rojo. Por lo cual lo hacia ver tierno.

Comenzó a entrar a la bañera para después besarme apasionadamente.

Estábamos cansados, ya que habíamos terminado de hacer nuestra intimidación.

Recordé el hecho de que se tenía que ir, para ser del ejército. Así que comencé a llorar en su hombro.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Es que... No he olvidado el hecho de que tu te iras.

-Tranquila. - y comenzó a acariciar mi cabellera. - no tienes porqué preocuparte, además te prometo que no me conseguiré novias por donde sea que este.

-¿Quien te entiende? Dices que yo si puedo conseguir un novio, pero dices que tu no.

-Nada me puede entender es solo que si por ejemplo yo llego a morir, tu no...

-Mejor quédate callado, ya entiendo porque lo dices, pero yo no quiero que mueras. Y además si llego a tener un novio pues estoy segura que no será como tu. Nadie es como tu, nadie será mejor que tu.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo... -y nos besamos apasionadamente.

Primero salió Kid del baño, para que después saliera yo, me puse la ropa al igual que el, y todo el día permanecimos juntos.

3 meses después...

En los meses que han pasado, no he ido a la escuela, solo llevaba a Ling a la escuela para después volver a ir a mi casa a sollozar por su ausencia, me temía a que le ocurriera algo, y ese temor era lo que me hacia sentí cada día mas.

Tenia que volver a la escuela así que me organice y lleve a Ling a su escuela para después yo ir irme a mi escuela.

Cuando llegue vi a Soul en la entrada de la escuela, al verme se sorprendió demasiado, y en ese mismo instante se lanzo a abrazarme con mucha fuera.

-Oh por dios, ¡me tenias muy preocupado! ¿Por qué no volviste?

-Es que Kid tuvo que dar servicio militar, y eso me dejo muy mal.

-Ah, lo siento mucho. -dijo con un rostros de amargura al escuchar en nombre de " Kid". -y aun ¿son novios?

-Mm no.

-Que mal...

-Si...

En ese momento llegaron las chicas y me saludaron con mucha emoción. Todas me preguntaron el por qué no había vuelto y después de contarles el por que, se desilusionaron.

Ya estábamos en descanso, y extrañamente Soul me dijo que me hiciera con el; así que acepte.

-¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo me preguntaba si tu era feliz con Kid y ya veo que si, por que realmente eres infeliz sin el.

-Pues acertaste, no me siento bien al no estar a su lado, cada vez que veo a Ling, veo el hermoso rostro de él.

En ese mismo momento el apretó sus puños con fuerza.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Porque aprietas los puños con tanta fuerza?

-Maka... Yo... Tú me gustas.

En ese momento quede pasmada no podía creer que el infeliz de Soul me estaba diciendo que yo le gustaba.

-Soul... Yo...- en ese mismo instante me beso.

No podía creer que eso estuviera sucediendo... Cuando al fin sé que amo a alguien y que ese alguien me ama a mí, Soul me dice que yo ¡le gusto! Eso si que me impresiona.

Estaba completamente pasmada, pero después comencé a besarlo apasionadamente.

Algo en mi me decía que lo hiciera, que tuviera un noviazgo con Soul, pero también me decía que no lo hiciera y veo que le hice caso al pecado.

Al momento se abrió la puerta y era... ¡¿Kid?!¡¿Que demonios hacia Kid aquí?! Su rostro estaba demasiado enojado, miraba a Soul con demasiada ira, tenía un rostro que jamás en mi vida había visto.

Se acercó rápidamente a Soul, para después golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas, Soul del dolor se levanto del suelo y luego lanzarse a golpear, ambos comenzaron a golpearse fuertemente y yo aun seguía paralizada en el suelo, hasta que reaccione y me interpuse en la pelea pero veo que fue mala idea ya que Soul sin querer me golpeo en el estomago.

-¡Maka!

-¡Maka! Lo siento mucho.


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi que estaba en el hospital y vi a Kid a mi lado, todavía tenia ira, se le podía ver a simple vista.

- Kid yo...

-no digas nada, por favor.

-pero es que yo.- en ese momento coloco su dedo en mis labios.

-sé que no eras nada con el, y el que comenzó todo fue el.

-¿quien te lo dijo?

-el mismo me lo dijo, con orgullo obviamente.

-pero si sabes eso, ¿Porque estas así conmigo?

-por que... No lo se.

- Kid, perdóname no quería hacerte esto, es enserio, yo te amo, y solo te amare a ti. -en ese mismo instante poso sus labios sobre los míos.

-Compréndeme, es complicado ver a la persona que mas amas con el chico que mas odias, pero tranquila. No tienes porqué preocuparte. Solo dame unos días y estaré como nuevo.

-De acuerdo.

-y ¿Sabes? Tenía pensado invitarte a vivir en mi casa y como ya no estoy estudiando, me encantaría trabajar e ir a la universidad para mantener a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida y no dejare que ese maldito de Soul lo arruine.

- Kid... Yo te amo y me encartaría ir a vivir a tu casa.

-De acuerdo cuando te mejores, iremos a tu casa a empacar tus cosas para después vender tu casa y obviamente ese dinero será para ti.

-O puede ser para los dos.

-Si tú quieres darlo.

-Tonto claro que si compartiremos.

En ese momento me beso apasionadamente, mucho mejor de lo había sido hace un rato, a comparación de el beso que me di con Soul, con Kid siento las mariposas, siento que mi mundo gira al sentido contrario al que siempre a girado, me siento en el paraíso...

Comenzamos a jugar con nuestras lenguas de una manera demasiado excitante. Sus manos comenzaron a recorres todo mi cuerpo.

-Oye Kid... Creo que no es bueno que hagamos esto... Pues digo estamos en un hospital. -echo a reír.

-Lo siento... Es solo que no lo aguante.

-Tranquilo... ¿No sabes a que horas saldré?

-Pues tenemos que esperara a que venga la enfermera, te revise y nos diga si se puede o si no.

-De acuerdo. -dije aburrida.

-Pero no pongas esa cara, de todos modos cuando salgas celebraremos que yo ya estoy de nuevo con ustedes.

-¿y Ling ya sabe?

-No... Ahora tengo que ir por ella para decirle.

En ese mismo instante llego la enfermera.

-Veo que ya estas mejor, pues el golpe que te dieron si que era con todas las fuerzas, pero ya estas mucho mejor, si quieres puedes irte ahora.

-¡Claro!- vi a Kid y estaba demasiado feliz.

-De acuerdo ya traeré tu pertenecías para que te organices.

-muchas gracias.

-¡No hay de que!

Al momento me trajo mis cosas, para después irme a cambiar.

Cuando termine, pensé en una gran idea.

-Oye Kid ¿Por qué mejor yo no voy por Ling?

-¿Ah?

-Si... Tú vas a casa, y yo llevare a Ling como si nada hubiera pasado y ya cuando ella llegue a la casa se pondrá muy feliz.

-buena idea. Entonces yo te hare una sorpresa mientras que tu vas por Ling.

-¡¿Sorpresa?!

-Si.

-Pero... No creo que me lo merezca.

-¿por qué?

-Por lo que paso hoy.

-M... Pues realmente tú no tienes toda la culpa, así que tranquila.

-Si tú dices...

-Sí…

-De acuerdo, entonces ya iré por Ling.

-Está bien, yo las esperaré en mi casa, eso si compórtate como si yo no estuviera acá.

-¡Claro!

Me organicé, me fui con Kid hasta la casa, él se quedo allí mientras que yo seguí derecho para ir a la escuela de Ling.

Cuando llegue vi que Ling me esperaba en la puerta del colegio, me vio sonrió y me abrazo.

-Hola Ling.

-Hola Mami.

Ya habíamos pasado mi casa; así que ella se puso muy pensativa hasta que me dijo.

-Mami, ¿Por qué seguimos derecho?

-Es que te tengo una sorpresa.

-Oh, de acuerdo. –Dijo indiferente.

Llegamos a la casa de ella, abrí la puerta, nos quitamos los zapatos.

-¿Cuál es la sorpresa?

-¡Kid! –En ese momento salió Kid de la cocina.

-¡Hermanito! –Grito Ling mientras salía corriendo para abrazarlo.

-¡Ling! Esta hermosa.

Ambos estaban llorando y realmente se veían hermosos, mientras tanto yo me fui a la cocina para sacar algo de beber.

Cuando gire, vi un gran pastel de manzana en la mesa de la cocina; se veía completamente hermoso.

Ya iba a coger un pesado hasta que Kid me dijo.

-No cojas nada del pastel.

-Pero ¿Por qué? –Pregunte con un rostro de inocencia.

-Porque es una sorpresa lo que hare con el, y no quiero que te adelantes.

-De acuerdo…

Ya eran las 9:00 de la noche, Ling ya estaba dormida, así que con rostro de una niña pequeña le pregunte a Kid.

-Oye… ¿Cuándo comeremos ese delicioso pastel?

-Ahora mismo, lo que deseo es que esta noche sea la mejor, ya que de nuevo estoy contigo.

-Entonces esta es mi sorpresa… ¿No?

-Sí, haré todo lo que me pidas.

-¿Con que todo? Eh…

-¿Qué estas pensando?

-Luego te lo diré.

-De acuerdo.

Comenzamos a comer el pastel con un poco de vino… realmente estaba delicioso, al parecer Kid es todo un chef.

Ya habíamos terminado con el pastel, y yo estaba un poco prenda por el vino. Comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, nuestras lenguas jugaban entre sí, mientras que Kid recorría sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, ambos gemíamos con gran placer, pero al mismo tiempo suave para no despertar a Ling. De una manera instantánea ya estábamos en el cuarto de Nos quitamos la ropa para después quedarnos completamente desnudos…

A la mañana siguiente, al despertarme me sentí la mujer más feliz del mundo, ya que estaba la persona que más amo, a mi lado por primera vez, ya que todas la veces que hemos dormido juntos él siempre estaba con Ling o haciendo el desayuno; así que esto me emocionó demasiado.

Al segundo abrió sus hermosos ojos dorados, para mirarme y hacer una sonrisa.

-Muy buenos días Maka.

-Buenos días Kid ¿Cómo Dormiste?

-Muy Bien, pues al estar al lado de la mujer más hermosa cualquier hombre dormiría sensacional.

En ese momento me sonroje demasiado, a pesar de que lo me dijo era hermoso, pues no lo sé siento que esto es lo más extraño que alguien me pueda decir. Al verme mi rostro de cachorro achantado, sonrió y me besó tiernamente.

Pero después ocurrió algo que jamás olvidaré en mi vida, me imaginaba que Ling ya estaba dormida, pero veo que me equivoque ya que no hay más personas que puedan abrir la puerta, además de Ling. En conclusión, de un momento inesperado entraron Black Start, Tsubaki, Chrona, Hero y Liz.

Quedé completamente pasmada, ya que mis amigos estaban en la habitación de Kid, y él y yo estábamos desnudos, menos mal yo estaba cubriendo mis pechos, así que rápidamente me cubrí completamente ya que no quería verles la cara. Ellos también estaban completamente rojos. Así que Black Start dijo demasiado nervioso.

-Perdón por interrumpirlos en su momento pero solo quería invitarlos a el parque de diversiones.

-Claro... –Dijo Kid demasiado nervioso.

-Bueno… Entonces los esperaremos en la sala mientras ustedes se organizan.

-Claro... –Y salieron del cuarto.

Yo aun seguía pasmada, ya que no podía creer que mis amigo acabaran de vernos a Kid y a mi, desnudos, en una cama… Dios mío en ¡UNA CAMA! En ese momento Kid me miro demasiado sonrojado.

-Que mala suerte ¿No crees?

-Sí… Es lo peor que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida… Que me parta un rayo.

-Sí. Pero bueno de todos modos tenemos que ir a organizarnos ya que los chicos nos esperan en la sala.

-Sí… Tienes toda la razón.

Nos organizamos para luego bajar a la sala, en donde se encontraban los chicos con Ling.

Ambos estábamos demasiado sonrojados ya que no podíamos creer que los chicos nos hayan visto… tu sabes… desnudos.

-Ya estamos listos ¿Vamos?

-Claro… Vamos.

Fuimos todos muy emocionados, nos habíamos montado en todos lo juegos del parque de diversiones, todos estábamos demasiados felices, y más que todo yo, ya que me encontraba con La personas que más amo en este mundo. Ya nos habíamos despedido de los demás. Así que Kid me dijo que más bien nos fuéramos a casa, yo ya estaba demasiado cansada así que me quede dormida demasiado rápido.


	8. Chapter 8

A la mañana siguiente desperté de una manera demasiado agitada, ya que había tenido una pesadilla o bueno no era una pesadilla era solo que había soñado con Soul y Black Start, pero lo malo fue que me estaba asfixiando y en el sueño el pecho me dolía demasiado y cuando Soul me abrazo rápidamente me levante. El dolor que sentía en mi pecho era demasiado fuerte…

Al momento Kid me tomó de la mano delicadamente.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Creo…

-Tranquila solo fue un sueño. –Y me abrazó fuertemente.

Después de abrazarme, me besó de una manera muy tierna, así que yo le correspondí con mucha pasión.

Se levanto, para después ir al baño.

Yo aun estaba demasiado tensa por el sueño que tuve, aun el pecho me dolía demasiado sentía como si alguien me hubiera dado un puño en el pecho.

Después me levante, fui al baño, me di una ducha y después me organice para ayudar a Kid con la comida. Tenía un mal presentimiento, cada segundo que pasaba, era el momento donde aumentaba.

Ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde, Kid se acercó a mí con Ling y me dijo.

-Amor… ya vengo, voy a la tienda de helados con Ling ya que ella se muere por comer un helado.

-Claro… pero no se tarden.

-Tranquila.

Cuando salieron y escuche la moto arrancar sentí que la preocupación me comió viva.

Ya habían pasado dos horas y todavía no llegaban, lo llame al celular y no me constataba… Pasaron treinta minutos desde que lo llame, iba a volver a llamarlo pero después sonó mi celular, era el número de Kid así que me alegre demasiado, pero cuando conteste no era lo que yo pensé.

-¿Hola?

-buenas noches, ¿Con quien tengo el gusto de hablar?

-Con Maka.

-Maka ¿tu eres alguien cercano a… un chico llamado Kid?

-Sí soy su… esposa. –Lo sé, mentí pero era solo que tenia que saber que le había ocurrido a mi Kid.

-Bueno… Lamento informarle. –Su voz sonaba un poco nostálgica así que eso me preocupo aun más. –Kid y la niña con la que viajaba tuvieron un accidente, y la niña ya falleció, mientras que Kid esta en muy grave estado ya lo llevamos al hospital; realmente no sé si pueda sobrevivir. Lo siento mucho señorita Maka.

En ese momento mi mundo se partió en dos, no podía creer que Ling… la niña que yo tomaba como mi propia hija, la persona que más amaba había muerto, eso me partió en corazón, y que Kid el hombre con quien me quería casar estaba en muy mal estado.

Rápidamente cogí las llaves, tome un taxi y fui directo al hospital donde se encontraba el hombre que más amo, pregunte por Kid y me dieron la habitación 808 cuando abrí la puerta vi que él aun seguía dormido y realmente estaba en muy mal estado tenia vendas por todo el cuerpo y eso si que más me dolió, tome su mano delicadamente y comencé a sollozar, él fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, me acarició la cabeza y comenzó a decir de una manera muy susurrada.

-_Te estaba esperando…_

_-Lo siento mucho, si hubiera ido con ustedes al menos estaría acompañándote._

_-Ni se te ocurra volver a decirme eso, me siento feliz de que tu aun sigas viva._

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y vi que era una enfermera, realmente no me estorbaba que ella se quedara allí ya que si algo le llegara a pasar al menos ella estaría ahí cerca así que le hice la seña de que se quedara.

_-Gracias a Dios no estas muerto._

_-¿Sabes? Cuando ocurrió el accidente ya comencé a ver la "luz" como dicen por ahí, pero yo quería despedirme de ti, y luchaba por no morir, no quería morir sin ver tus hermosos ojos, tus hermosos labios y todo lo hermoso de ti. Lo que yo quería era pedirte matrimonio, casarnos, tener hijos, comprar una casa grande para vivir tranquilos pero… veo que no lo pude hacer._

_-No digas eso, claro que si pasará, tu estarás bien, lo sé y estoy segura Kid no te quiero perder, es enserio no te quiero perder._

_-Lo siento mucho Maka… pero yo ya estoy cansado de hacer fuerzas por no morir… solo te quiero decir que te amo… -_Y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos lentamente.

El dolor que sentí en ese momento fue tan grande que me es difícil de explicar. No sabia que hacer con mi futuro, no sabía si alguien me inspiraría a vivir, no sabia que más podría consolarme cuando esté triste, no sabia si valía la pena seguir viviendo.

Ese mismo día les iban a hacer la misa, así que me devolví a mi casa para organizarme e ir a la iglesia.

El padre comenzó a hablar pero realmente yo no le puse mucha atención ya que en lo único que pensaba era en "esto es un sueño, o mejor dicho una pesadilla por lo cual ya quiero despertar". Al momento llegaron todos los chicos; Black Start, Soul, Tsubaki, Chrona, Patty, Hero y Liz todos vinieron a donde yo estaba comenzaron a consolarme y me abrazaban, lo que más me sorprendió fue que Soul a pesar de lo que había pasado entre él y Kid, vino a su misa y vino a apoyarme, no entendía el porqué, me preguntaba si aun yo le gustaba o era por ser mi amigo o simplemente vino por lastima.

Ya todos se habían separado de mi, así que el aprovecho la oportunidad y me abrazo para después susurrarme en el oído.

-_Estoy seguro que estas pensando el por que vine acá ¿No? Pues si es así, solo quería decirte que a pesar de lo que paso ese día no te dejaré sola, y que estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me necesites, a pesar de que no me ames yo aun te sigo amando._

Esas palabras me dejaron completamente pasmada, no sabía en que pensar; mi cabeza daba vueltas, pero lo bueno fue que eso me hizo pensar que no estaba sola, y que había personas que me quería y me acompañaban en las buenas y en las malas.

Ya todos se fueron a sus cosas, muchos me decían "si quieres te acompaño" pero deseaba quedarme sola y aceptar la realidad.

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde la muerte de Ling y Kid, y en esos tres meses no he comido muy bien que digamos, no volví a salir, nada, todos esos días fueron la nada. Un día como cualquier otro, me fui a dormir y tuve un sueño que realmente me traumo.

"_Estaba en un oasis, no veía a nadie al mi alrededor. Comencé a caminar lentamente hasta que vi a alguien dando la espalda, pero algo se me hacia familiar en esa persona, me acerqué lentamente y vi que era Kid. –Kid… ¿Eres tu? –En ese momento giro con un rostro melancólico. –Sí soy yo. – ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Acéptalo yo ya no podre estar contigo, te amo y espero que no lo olvides pero… hay otras personas que también te aman, no sé si más que yo, pero de todos modos tienes que aprender a vivir son mi. –Pero… no quiero vivir sin, no puedo. –Dije mientras mis lágrimas rotaba por todo mi rostro. Se acercó, me abrazo, para después mirarme y acercarse para besarme. –Te amo Maka Albarn, pero eso no significa que no te dejare ser feliz con otro hombre. Tu eres libre ahora, tanto Ling como yo desearíamos estar contigo pero no se puede, así que ¿Por qué no vas a hablar con Soul? -¿Soul? Pero si tú lo odias. –Lo sé, pero… sé que el será la única persona que no te va a herir. ¿Sabes por qué yo lo odio? –No ¿Por qué? –Porque me temía a que su amor hacia ti sea más fuerte que el mio y que el terminara siendo tu novio y no, ya que él te ama y yo sé que cuando un hombre hace todo lo que el hizo es porque ama a la mujer a la que fastidia, ignora, apoya, besa… -Pero…"_

En ese momento me desperté de brinco, ¿acaso Kid me dijo que tuviera algo con Soul? Estaba demasiado confundida no sabia que hacer, mi mente daba vueltas, ya que habían ocurrido tantas cosas que ni sabia como hacer, me sentía sola necesitaba a alguien con quien podría hablas. Así que llamé a Tsubaki.

-_¿Hola?_

_-_Hola Tsubaki.

-_¡Ah! ¡Maka! ¿Cómo has estado?_

_-_No muy bien. Tsubaki, me preguntaba si pudieras venir ahora, que necesito hablar con alguien.

_-Claro que sí, no hay problema en media hora voy._

_ -_Muchas gracias, eres la mejor.

-_No hay de que. –_Y colgamos.

La depresión me comía lentamente, no sabia que hacer, un lado en mi sentía algo por Soul y pero otro lado amaba a Kid, y me sentiría muy mal al saber que estoy. Me bañe los más rápido que pude y justo en el momento en que termine de organizarme llego Tsubaki. Abrí la puerta y vi que Tsubaki tenía una sonrisa melancólica, me imagino que también estaba triste por lo de Kid.

-Hola Tsubaki.

-Hola Maka, y bien ¿que quieres que hagamos para que nos divirtamos un poco?

-No lo sé, realmente lo que quiera hacer era hablar contigo.

-Pues bueno, cuéntame lo que tú quieras.

Nos sentamos en la sala, y yo mire al suelo para comenzar a pensar en lo que le quería decir.

-Bueno, en el entierro de Kid y Ling… Cuando ustedes se fueron, Soul se me acercó y me abrazó, me dijo que aunque lo le creyera que el aún me seguía amando y que no me dejará sola y menos aun en cosas así.

-No lo puedo creer…

-Sí, y lo más gracioso fue que soñé con Kid y que él me dijo resumidamente que debería buscar a Soul y volver a sentirme amada y no sufrir por su muerte toda la vida.

_-_guau, eso si que fue extraño, viste, te lo dije, recuerda cuando te dije que no sabias lo que Soul sentía por ti.

-Lo se... Pero por que tenía que demostrarlo ya cuando tengo novio, o bueno cuando tenía...

-Lo siento mucho pero tienes que comenzar a pensar él lo que quieres hacer, ya no puedes hacer que Kid vuelva a vivir.

-Tienes toda la razón...

-¿Por qué no hablas con Soul?

-Buena idea... -dije susurrada mente.

-De acuerdo, ya lo voy a llamar y le diré que si puede venir.

-Si tú quieres.

-¡Claro que si quiero!

Al momento salió al balcón para llamarlo. Se demoro más o menos diez minutos hablando. Se acercó con una gran sonrisa para después decirme.

-Dijo que si, que estaba cerca así que no se iba a demorar.

-De acuerdo... ¿Y tu te queda?

-Claro que no... Yo iré a la casa de Black Start.

-Bueno, aunque creo que esto es una mala idea.

-Claro que no, tú tienes que hablar con el.

-Si tú dices... -En verdad en ese momento parecía em, no le veía sentido a nada.

-Entonces... Te dejo, ojala pase algo bueno.

-Bueno adiós, que la pases bien con Black Start.

-No lo dudes...

Y ambas comenzamos a reír.

Pasaron veinte minutos desde que Tsubaki salió y en ese momento sonó la puerta. Abrí y era Soul, quien también tenía una sonrisa melancólica. Realmente odiaba que todos al verme tenga una sonrisa melancólica, ya que hacia demostrar que me tenían lastima, y eso si que me daba ira.

-Hola Soul.

-Hola Maka... ¿Como estas?

-Nada bien, y ¿tu?

-Tampoco he estado muy feliz que digamos.

-Es extraño que estés mal por Kid sabiendo que ambos se odiaban.

-Lo se...

-mas bien pasa, que no me quiero quedar parada.

-Claro. -dijo en un tono burlón. -Pero... No solo eso me ha colocado mal...

-¿Entonces que mas te puso mal?

-Pues el hecho de que tu estas mal, y que yo no pueda hacer nada por hacerte sonreír de nuevo.

Esas palabras entraron a mi corazón, el al decir esas palabras, vi como sus ojos demostraban ese dolor, ese lado deprimente que jamás vi en el, su mirada penetro en la mía, no me sentí incomoda, al contrario... Me sentí demasiado serena allí, sentía como si sonara el mar, el viento, los pájaros cantar.

-Soul... Dime exactamente, que siente por mí.

En ese mismo instante se sonrojo, respiro profundo, para después comenzar a hablar.

-Bueno... Te contare desde un principio hasta ahora... Yo... Cuando te conocí, pues no me interesaste ni nada por el estilo, pero después, cada minuto que pasaba no dejaba de pensar en ti; me encantaba ver tu sonrisa o tu cara de enojo, por ello era que siempre te molestaba.

-M... Tus momentos molestos. -dije con sarcasmo.

-Si. -dijo riéndose. - volviendo al tema, yo siempre deseaba ver todas tus emociones, pero lo q odiaba de mi, era que jamás te demostré mi cariño, jamás pregunte, ¿que te pasa? Nada siempre era tan sádico contigo, mientras que con las demás era súper especial. Y me imagino que por ello me odias, por que siempre te ignoraba cuando estaba con otra chica.

-Pues... Acertaste, siempre te odie por ello, cada día me dabas mas rabia, te comportabas demasiado indiferente conmigo, era como si para ti yo no existiera y eso si que me decepcionaba de ti.

-Lo se y lo comprendo, pues a quien no le daría rabia que lo ignoren. Y lo viví cuando saliste con Kid.

-Ah?

-Pues si... Cuando tú te fuiste esa noche a la casa de Kid, me di cuenta de que era un grandísimo idiota, ya que yo te hubiera ayudado, y al día siguiente me quede para decirte lo que sentía, pero mi orgullo me gano, así que por ello no te dije nada. Y ese mismo día cuando vi que él te abrazaba y que con el sonreías verdaderamente, ese también me dolió. Pero... Lo que si me mato fue cuando te besaste frente a mi; y lo se, estoy seguro que me lo merecía por ignorarte.

– ¿Sabes? Tú también me gustabas, y demasiado, yo estaba completamente enamorada de ti, pero... Veía que tu amabas era a Kim, así que me rendí. Cuando sucedió ese día en que me fui para la casa de Kid fue porque sabia que no te importaba lo que me sucediera o bueno eso pensaba y al ir a su casa, me di cuenta de que a el yo si le importaba, no sabia que él me amaba, pero sabia que me quería y por ello me enamore de él.

-Claro... Entonces en pocas palabras de todo lo que hemos hablado, si yo hubiera aprovechado el tiempo que estuve solo contigo, hubiéramos estado juntos.

-Pues si... Pero no me arrepiento de haber estado con Kid, el me enseño lo que es verdaderamente amar, y ser amado, Ling me enseno que tener un hijo no era lo que yo antes pensaba, era algo hermoso, algo que te hace luchar mas por sonreír al ver su sonrisa, tantas cosas que ellos me enseñaron como es tener una familia.

-Auch... Eso si que me dolió, ¿es decir que no tengo oportunidad contigo?

-Pues si tienes oportunidad... -dije sonrojada, mientras desviaba la mirada.

- ¿Hablas en serio?- Dijo felizmente

-Si... Pues, no puedo quedarme toda la vida sufriendo de la soledad, por la partida de Kid. ¿No crees?

-Tienes toda la razón.

En ese momento no sabia que hacer si besarlo o esperar a que el me besara.

Pero veo que a él le gano la tentación ya que fue el primero en besar, me beso tímidamente pero después se relajo al saber que yo le correspondí, comenzamos a besarnos apasionadamente, mientras que el acariciaba cada ángulo de mi cuerpo, yo gemía con placer y emoción, comenzamos a deshacernos de nuestra ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudo, el calor invadía todo mi cuerpo, al igual que la pasión, cada segundo que pasaba mientras el recorría mi cuerpo, era cada gota de lluvia de placer, yo gemía con mucha necesidad, con necesidad de mas. Comenzó a penetrar, y la primera penetrada me hizo darme cuenta de que era ¿virgen? Me era difícil de creer, ya que antes me decía que era mas virgen una zanahoria que el, pero veo que me equivoque, sabia que él estaba sintiendo un gran dolor, así que lo abrace con ternura, mientras le susurraba en el oído las palabras "_tranquilo, aquí estoy yo para que demuestres todo tu dolor, mientras que yo te consolare, ya que te amo". _Y después de esas palabras comenzó el momento más placentero del mundo...

A la mañana siguiente, desperté a su lado, no podía creer que acabe de hacer el amor con Soul y le dije que lo amaba... Es decir, que soy novia del chico que pensaba que era el más mujeriego del mundo... Pero en verdad todo lo hacia por que... ¿Por qué el hacía eso? ¿Por qué él se besaba con todo el mundo? Tenia que preguntarle, cuando gire vi que él estaba aun dormido, a pesar de que aun lo veía como ese chico fastidioso, mujeriego y estúpido... Cuando dormía se veía hermoso, era como un bebe recién nacido, en verdad no me arrepiento de lo que paso hoy, y me imagino que Kid y Ling están muy felices por mi.

Me levante, para después ir a hacer el desayuno, comencé a preparar las cosas hasta que sentí que me había rodeado la cintura, gire y vi a Soul, lo bese para después preguntarle.

-Soul... Tú ¿por qué tenias tantos amores? Pues si me hago entender... ¿Por qué coqueteabas con tanta?

-M... Pues bueno, es que... Cada vez que yo coqueteaba con ella me imaginaba tu bello rostro.

-Ya veo... Pero tú nunca tuviste... Sexo... Sabiendo que tu coqueteabas demasiado... ¿Por qué?

-pues... No lo se... La verdad es que estaba cerca de acostarme con muchas, pues me excitaba como todo hombre pero... Después me acodaba de ti, y me decía, es mejor que no lo hagas, así que siempre terminaba yéndome del hotel o el lugar donde este.

-En verdad... No lo puedo creer. Tu que yo siempre pensé que tu no lo eras, y que te acostabas con tantas y para que luego me digas que nunca lo hiciste por mi, sabiendo que yo te ignore, yo ya no sentía nada por ti, ya que todo en mi vida era Kid y aun así... Guardaste tu virginidad. Es imposible de creer

-Lo se... Pero bueno... Ya no soy virgen... En verdad es vergonzoso, porque lo que yo quería era que tú la perdieras conmigo, y lo gracioso es que fue lo contrario.

-si... Tienes razón fue gracioso, pero... Lo de ayer fue muy hermoso. – y le sonreí para después besarlo y el me correspondió.

Al pasar lo años, el y yo aun seguíamos saliendo, vivíamos juntos y a pesar de que habían momentos en que discutimos ambos intentabas reconciliarnos, obviamente ya habíamos salido de la escuela así que trabajamos y estudiamos en la universidad al mismo tiempo. Ya cuando tenia 20 años el me pidió matrimonio, lo se, lo se estoy muy joven, pero ya que, obviamente le dije que si, pasando un año de casados, yo quede embarazada y cuando lo tuve supimos que era un niño y lo llamamos Kid, al principio creía que a Soul que iba a molestar pero al parecer no le molesto ni el mas mínimo. Y hasta ahora vivimos muy bien. El fin de escribir mi historia, era para que esas personas que creen que jamás se enamoraran pues... Están muy equivocadas.


End file.
